


Bus Stop

by hwithyou



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cuteness overload, Daehwi is a beautiful boy, Fluff, Happy Ending because YES, Kuanlin is a (mentioned) savage cutie, M/M, bus soulmates(?) kinda au, jinyoung is whipped, loads of plot holes, mostly Jinyoung's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwithyou/pseuds/hwithyou
Summary: "In the bus I ride every dayYou sit by the third window from the backAlways wearing your earphones"





	Bus Stop

**Author's Note:**

> JinHwi Song Fic based on the song 'Bus Stop' by 20 Years of Age! If you can, listen to the song while reading this for maximum reading experience lol
> 
> Posting this fic for DeepHwi Week Day 2 as well! Join in on the fun and check out @deephwi_week on Twitter!
> 
> Unbeta-ed because I suck and I was rushing to finish this for day 2 huhu sorry :(

**_In the bus I ride every day_ **

**_You sit by the third window from the back_ **

**_Always wearing your earphones_ **

  


Jinyoung taps his feet on the sidewalk, earphones plugged in his ears, wind making a mess of his dark brown hair. He grumbles lightly while running his fingers through his newly dyed hair attempting to fix it but forgets about it the moment he sees his bus slowly come to a stop in front of him.

 

He gets on the bus with a small smile and light, bouncy steps knowing he’s about to see _him_ again. The highlight of his day. His _everyday_ as he likes to call him even if Kuanlin laughed at how cheesy that sounded.

 

_“Hyung, you’re not even together.”_

_“Yet. I’ll get there, Lin. Baby steps.”_

 

Jinyoung sees him sitting at the exact same spot he’s always at; the third window from the back. A bigger smile threatens to spread from his lips as he takes in his whole look today: gray cardigan (with that weird looking heart that looks like Minhyun hyung), plain white shirt, earphones on, silky smooth black hair and a cute sleepy face mouthing the words to whatever song he’s listening to. Just when Jinyoung’s about to ogle at him some more, the bus comes to a harsh stop making him lurch forward and if not for his grip on the seats near him, he would’ve kissed the dirty bus floor in front of his _everyday_. He straightens himself up and rushes to the back of the bus praying he didn’t look as pathetic as he felt.

  


**_I wonder what kind of music you listen to?_ **

**_Charlie Puth, Sam Smith, Ed Sheeran?_ **

  


Jinyoung’s not a stalker, no. Although that’s what Kuanlin tells him he is, he isn’t. He just admires the way the boy softly tilts his head from side to side, matching the beat of the song he’s currently listening to. Sometimes Jinyoung likes to guess which song he’s listening to. He got to guess Sunmi’s “Siren” one time because he was passionately lip syncing to it complete with his small dance moves and Jinyoung was so amused and smitten that he let out this weird squeak that caught everyone’s attention in the bus, including the boy who took out one of his earphones and looked around to check where the sound came from. Jinyoung slid down his seat and hid behind his backpack that day, the tips of his ears as red as a tomato.

  


**_I hope our music tastes match._ **

**_Beside you, we can share our earphones_ **

**_I think it would be great if we listen to those types of music._ **

  


On other days, Jinyoung can’t seem to guess what song he’s listening to. With how he moves his plump red lips, Jinyoung sometimes guesses the songs are in English. Jinyoung would sigh dreamily. _That just makes him even more attractive._ Jinyoung always fancied foreign songs, especially Western pop songs. He didn’t have much friends who enjoyed listening to those songs so Jinyoung was left to admire the songs alone, how they portrayed a different feel from the usual chart topping songs in his country. For the mystery boy to actually like the type of music he likes? He could already feel his cheeks heating up at the thought. He’d usually daydream about the boy and how in another world, at another time, they could sit beside each other, sharing earphones while listening to music they both like. Jinyoung just chuckles and shakes his head at the thought. _As if._

  


**_Today, I’ll definitely talk to you._ **

**_What if you suddenly move?_ **

**_Today, I’ll definitely talk to you._ **

**_What if you suddenly buy a car?_ **

  


There are days when Jinyoung’s just content with admiring the beautiful boy from afar, too scared to say hello because he’s just one big ball of clumsiness and nervousness. But there are days when he just can’t stand it anymore. Like today. _I at least have to know his name! I don’t care if he finds me creepy, which he won’t since I’m charming! Right?...Right?_ Jinyoung thinks as he tries to calm his heart that’s about to rip out of his chest, beating insanely fast. With a stomp of his foot and a deep breath, he stands up with eyes stuck on the back of his _everyday_ ’s adorable head.

 

“You can do this, Bae Jinyoung. Just go up to him and introduce yourself. Tell him you’ve been riding the same bus for how many weeks now and you find him incredibly attractive you basically have your whole wedding planned already: small garden wedding, beautiful fairy lights all around the venue, everyone in their pastel colored attire…” Jinyoung stops whispering to himself, realizing he sounded insane. He lets out a defeated puff which messes up his long bangs and sits back down his seat at the back of the bus. Well, now he can definitely say he’s not a stalker, but he can confirm that he is absolutely crazy. _Not today, I guess._

  


 

**_Shaking bus_ **

**_You’re sleeping against the window_ **

**_Just like any CF scene_ **

**_What kind of BGM would match this?_ **

**_Acoustic, Jazz, Blues, R &B?_ **

  


Jinyoung steps inside the bus, ruffling his wet hair because he forgot his umbrella yet again. He thanks the universe the rain wasn’t that strong or else he’d look like a sad wet cat and his _everyday_ can’t see him like that. Speaking - more like thinking - of his favorite mystery boy, he looks up to see him still on his usual seat, leaning his head on the window, earphones still plugged on each ear as usual, and soft plump lips slightly parted as he lightly snores away. Jinyoung smiles at the sight. _He’s just too cute for this world, how is he even real?! I’m 200% no one can look that perfect while sleeping!_ The bus today is almost empty so he takes his time to admire the boy of his dreams; his long lashes, his cute button nose, his slightly pink cheeks, his soft hair. Jinyoung’s smile widens at the beauty before him until the bus starts shaking which startles the other boy awake, making Jinyoung run to his seat at the back of the bus in record time. He closes his eyes, pretending to sleep just in case his _everyday_ looks back at him but with one eye open, Jinyoung sees he just wriggles in his seat, lets out a cute little yawn and leans his head back on the window, going back to sleep. Jinyoung sighs in relief. He can’t have the other boy think he’s a creep staring at him while he’s sleeping although that’s exactly what he was doing. He sighs again and decides to take a short nap as well, the back of the mystery boy’s head the last thing he sees before he doses off.

 

Jinyoung wakes up with the rain hitting the bus window loudly. He looks around to see if he missed his stop and seeing where they currently were, he did miss his stop. On top of that, his _everyday_ is no longer there. He groans and rubs his tired eyes and sees something fall from his lap. Something that wasn’t there before. An umbrella. One of those transparent umbrellas he’d see couples use when he’d pass by Myeongdong. _Weird, did someone think this was mine? I swear I didn’t see this on the bus when I got on it earlier._ He looks around the bus to see only around 4 people left inside. About to stand up and ask them if the umbrella was theirs, he sees a key chain attached to the umbrella’s handle: a cute baby otter doing a peace sign. For some reason, it makes him think of one person and one person only. _No, it can’t be. He doesn’t even know I exist. It can’t be him...right?_ His thoughts get interrupted by the bus stopping at the next bus stop. Jinyoung realizes he’s two bus stops away from his stop so he grabs all his things, including the transparent otter umbrella, and runs to the door. _I’ll worry about the umbrella next time._

  


_\---_

  


Today was not a good day for Jinyoung. For starters, he hadn’t slept much because his new neighbors just moved in and their kid had been crying all night long. Then when he was about to eat his breakfast (cereal, a broke man’s best friend), he realizes he forgot to buy milk so he had to eat a bowl of sad and dry cereal. As he was waiting for his bus to arrive, a man bumps into him and spills almost half of his (thankfully) iced coffee on his outfit and runs off like nothing happened. Jinyoung closes his eyes and inhales deeply, trying to calm his nerves. _It’s okay, as long as my everyday is still there sitting in his seat looking gorgeous as ever. Plus, I didn’t forget to bring the umbrella that was on my lap yesterday. At least I can use that as an excuse to finally talk to him. So I don’t think my day is fully ruined yet._ Jinyoung had thought too soon. Just as he was going to tap his bus card on the sensor, he realizes his wallet is nowhere in his bag. He rummages quite frantically for his wallet inside his bag but realizes he left it on his bedside table the night before. He groans and looks at the bus driver, eyes filled with frustration.

 

“Alright kid, since I know you ride this bus everyday and you look like a good guy, I’ll let this one pass. Go on up there, you look like you’re about to cry. No wait, you look like you’re constipated.”

 

The kind old man waves him off has he bows to him profusely. He does a mental note to buy the man some treats next time to thank him. Excited to see the highlight of his day once again, his eyes turn to the third window from the back only to see it empty. Jinyoung’s face falls immediately. _I jinxed it. I spoke too soon. My day is officially ruined. Does the universe hate me? Was it because of that one time I took my seat mate’s candy in kindergarten? I swear it was just because I loved strawberr--_

 

“Ahem..”

 

Jinyoung couldn’t even finish complaining inside his head when a small voice breaks his thoughts. He whips his head to where the voice came from and Jinyoung holds his breath at the sight. Mystery boy, highlight of his day, his _everyday,_ looking gorgeous as ever at the back of the bus where Jinyoung always sat. He was wearing a bright yellow sweater that looked too big on him which made him look a hundred times cuter. His hair still looked so silky and smooth, eyes, nose, lips still perfect as ever and his cheeks were a light shade of red. He looks at Jinyoung for a moment seeing as he finally realized that he was actually on his seat instead of his usual spot, but immediately looks away when their eyes meet. Jinyoung didn’t know what to do. _Why was he there? Did he know who I was? Why does he look like he’s waiting for me? I can’t do this, I might just pee in my pants!_ He was glued to where he was standing, unsure of what to do when the other boy finally speaks up.

 

“I believe that’s mine.”

 

He points at the transparent umbrella with the otter key chain dangling from the handle Jinyoung’s holding in his left hand _. So it is his._ His thoughts get cut once again by the other boy’s angelic voice.

 

“Aren’t you gonna give it to me? You’ve been standing there for way too long now.” Mystery boy says with a smile, his eyes crinkling as he giggles at how Jinyoung snaps out of his thoughts and sprints to the back of the bus where his _future_ awaits, Jinyoung thinks boldly. The closer he gets to him, the harder it was to breathe. He finally arrives right in front of the beautiful boy and they make eye contact, longer than before. He sees sparks fly everywhere the moment they look into each other’s eyes. Jinyoung wants to believe the other boy felt similar as the light shade of red on his cheeks just turned darker.

 

“I didn’t know this was yours. You just kinda...left this on my lap. Why _did_ you leave this on my lap that day?” Jinyoung finally speaks up, tired of being emotionally constipated.

 

“The rain was pouring when I was about to get off the bus and you never have an umbrella with you so I--”

 

“How’d you...know I never bring an umbrella with me?”

 

It was the other boy’s turn to become flustered as he realize he’s been caught but he suddenly smiles to himself, like he realized something else. _I can’t back down now._

 

“Yeah, I also notice the way you try to hide a smile when you see me every day on my usual spot. And how you always run your fingers through your hair, I’m surprised you haven’t landed a shampoo commercial yet.” Mystery boy laughs, knowing he might sound stupid and stalkerish but he doesn’t even care anymore.

 

“I uhm, I also notice that you don’t have my name yet.”

 

Jinyoung blinks once. Twice. Thrice. Did he hear him right?

 

“What?”

 

“My name, you don’t have it yet. It’s Daehwi. Lee Daehwi.”

 

 _Lee Daehwi._ Jinyoung thinks that it was the most beautiful name he’s ever heard. As expected from the most beautiful boy he’s ever laid his eyes on. Because of Mystery boy--Daehwi’s sudden brave words, Jinyoung throws his nervousness away. _To heck with emotional constipation. Here goes nothing._

 

“And I noticed too, among many things I noticed about you like how lip sync passionately to whatever you’re listening to and how you have the cutest mismatched eyelids ever, that you don’t have my name too. Jinyoung. Bae Jinyoung.”

 

Jinyoung holds out his hand for Daehwi to shake. Daehwi’s surprised by his sudden burst of bravery at first but he smiles as he takes Jinyoung’s hand in his.

 

“Nice to _finally_ meet you, Jinyoung.”

 

At that moment, Jinyoung swears he felt something click inside him. Like something just went right after everything that went wrong.

 

“Nice to _finally_ meet you too, Daehwi.”

  
  
  
  
  


Another rainy day, another day Jinyoung forgets to bring an umbrella. Heavy rain drops fall from the sky that’s an angry shade of gray. The weather might not be the very best today but Jinyoung still has a goofy smile on his face knowing what he’ll be facing today or rather _who_ he’ll be facing today.

 

Jinyoung gets on the bus and greets the kind bus driver as he taps his card on the sensor. He excitedly jogs up the stairs to see _him_ , the highlight of his day, his _everyday._ But today, his _everyday_ isn’t looking outside the window, humming to some song he’s listening to, no. Today, he's staring right at Jinyoung, a huge smile on his face as he shly waves to him on his usual seat--now their usual seat; the third window from the back of the bus. Jinyoung walks up to him, now confident with each step he takes. He sits down beside him, both with such huge smiles painted on their faces. They laugh at themselves for radiating so much warmth and happiness, the sun suddenly paling in comparison.

 

“Hi~”

 

“Hello.”

 

“I see you didn’t bring an umbrella again, as usual.” Daehwi nudges Jinyoung.

 

“Ah, yeah. I forgot...again. Would it be rude for me to say I was hoping you’d lend me yours…?”

 

Daehwi laughs at Jinyoung’s words, not only because it was cute of him to assume he was gonna lend his umbrella again but also because he was way ahead of him already.

 

“Bae Jinyoung, we just officially met and you’re already leeching off of me? I don’t think this’ll work out…”

 

Jinyoung panics at his words and stutters as he tries to apologize for being rude until Daehwi whips up a transparent umbrella from his side, giving to Jinyoung.

 

“But, because I’m amazing, I bought another umbrella just for you. ”

 

Jinyoung accepts the umbrella that looked similar to the one Daehwi left for him that other day. Only this one had a different key chain on it. Instead of an otter, it had a cute Poliwag on it.

  
“It looks like you, right? And I named him too! His name is _Baechaengie._ And this guy right here is _Hwidallie._ So you better not forget your umbrella when it’s raining or else _Baechaengie_ won’t see _Hwidallie_ and we don’t want that, right?”

 

Daehwi has both the Poliwag and the otter keychains stuck together as he explains to Jinyoung just why he can’t leave his umbrella behind from now on. Jinyoung just might die from this cuteness explosion.

“Okay, I’ll make sure to bring my umbrella along all the time now. We can’t have them missing each other. Especially now that they’re getting along really really well.” Jinyoung plays along. Daehwi rummages through his bag and pulls out his phone and his earphones and places one earbud in his ear and the other in Jinyoung’s ear. Jinyoung smiles at Daehwi’s actions, an overwhelming feeling of happiness and warmth running through him. He couldn’t help it anymore and slowly threads his fingers with Daehwi’s, the warm feeling intensifying. Daehwi looks up to him and smiles. Big bright eyes speaking to him, eyes that Jinyoung feels holds the universe. The universe where they both exist in. The universe where Jinyoung is lucky enough to call him the highlight of his day, his _everyday_ , his Daehwi.

  


**_In the bus I ride every day_ **

**_You sit by the third window from the back_ **

**_We’re both wearing our earphones together_.**

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on here~ leave some comments please (go easy on me huhu)! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @hwibbangmin ♡


End file.
